Strefa Zero
by coffeemakerxx
Summary: Co by było gdyby Alec Hardy i Peter Carlisle byli jedną osobą i jak potoczyłaby się jego (bo w końcu to to jedna osoba) historia. (Fragmenty niektórych zdarzeń, o których Alec opowiada w Broadchurch zostały zmienione.)


_Dwanaście litrów wina, czterysta osiemdziesiąt sześć koktajli leków i kilogram kokainy wcześniej_

Był jeszcze szczęśliwy albo chociaż po jakiejś części szczęśliwy, tak czy tak, znalazł pewną kobietę, która uczyniła go szczęśliwym na ponad sto trzy procent.

Miał wtedy około trzydziestu lat, był młody, miał baczki i nie nosił krawatu, tylko sweter oraz za duży płaszcz. Dostał jakąś sprawę w Blackpool, nie lubił Blackpool, ale w końcu musiał tam jechać, no i przepytać podejrzanych tudzież znajomych podejrzanych. Żonę jednego z podejrzanych. Sam chciał ją przesłuchać, nawet mówił do swojego kolegi z pracy, że dobrze radzi sobie z żonami i nikt nie musi mu pomagać. Dobrze radzić sobie z żonami, a zakochiwać się w nich to dwie różne rzeczy.

Dużo się wtedy zdarzyło. Koniec z końców żona rzuciła męża i związała się z detektywem-inspektorem.

_10.08.1998 r._

Od razu wyjechali z Blackpool do Londynu. Kupili tam jakieś mieszkanie, bo kawalerka pana policjanta była z lekka za mała na dwie osoby. Żyło im się bardzo dobrze, chodzili do kina i do teatru, i na koncerty, i kawiarni, księgarni, restauracji, parku. Często zwyczajnie siedzieli w domu i pili półsłodkie czerwone wino śmiejąc się z przeszłości i tych wszystkich cyrków, jakie musieli odstawić, żeby teraz ze sobą być. Ona widywała swoje dzieci bardzo często, a jemu zaczynały się kończyć pieniądze, nie był przecież tak bogaty jak były Natalie. Więc zaczęła pracować, także jako detektyw, bo czemu nie, przecież każdy może spróbować.

Postanowili się pobrać, a niedługo potem urodziła im się córka.

_28.11.2008 r._

Nic się nie zmieniło, no, może trochę się zestarzeli, a ich uczucie do siebie nawzajem nie było najważniejsze, raczej ważniejsze było dziecko. Mimo to kochali się i chyba każdy kto ich znał doskonale o tym wiedział.

Zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem, zemdlał, kiedy był na spacerze z jedenastoletnią Larą. Zadzwoniła po pogotowie i kiedy się obudził powiedziano mu, że ma arytmię serca.

Dostali sprawę, której oczywiście Alec był głównym szefem. Ten przypadek nigdy nie został rozwiązany, gdyż jedna osoba z ich zespołu zgubiła ostateczne dowody zbrodni.

Natalie wyprowadziła się z Larą i jakimś facetem. Wzięli rozwód. Bez żadnych tłumaczeń. Po prostu wzięli rozwód. A ludzie narzekali na tego detektywa-inspektora, który nie rozwiązał sprawy morderstwa i zabójca jest na wolności. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, którą brał całkowicie na siebie. I cały czas wiedział kto zamordował to głupie dziecko z Sandbrook. Więc zrobił coś, czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał, zabił tego faceta. I nagle cztery tysiące spraw w sądzie i tłumaczenie się lekami psychogennymi na serce i tym rozwodem, i wszystkim.

Po tym ich córka przestała się do niego odzywać i nie chciała go widzieć. Kiedy dzwonił nie odbierała, zero kontaktu.

Stał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, lekarze stwierdzili, że jest niezdolny do pracy, ale właśnie praca to jedyne co mu zostało. Jedyne, co jakoś lubił, więc jakoś się z tego wywinął i przyjął sprawę w Broadchurch.

_23.02.2013 r._

Broadchurch mu się nie podobało, jego koleżanka z pracy, Ellie, też mu się nie podobała. Miała męża i dziesięcioletnie dziecko, chłopca. Najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie tego chłopca został zamordowany. A sprawcą okazał się mąż pani policjant.

Wtedy Ellie stała się dla niego kimś więcej, może ją rozumiał, a może po prostu jej współczuł. Tak czy inaczej, stała się jego bliską koleżanką. O tym, że z Sandbrook to nie była jego wina - a wręcz przeciwnie, jego byłej żony, która zgubiła dowody biegnąc do hotelu, do kolegi na noc - wiedziała tylko ona oraz kilka innych osób, które to na nim mocno wymusiły.

Ona została wycofana z zawodu, a on naprawdę już nie mógł, bo organizm mu nie pozwalał. I tak się stało, że nawet przez pewien okres czasu byli jeszcze kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, ale szybko o tym zapomnieli, nie wyszłoby, nie miało jak, było bez sensu. Nie żywili do siebie urazy.

_01.03.2014 r._

Wiedział, że popełnia właśnie samobójstwo i wiedział, że musi być masochistą, ale kiedy Natalie stanęła w jego drzwiach, zapłakana, przytulił ją i zaczął pocieszać, a przecież tak go nienawidziła przy ich rozwodzie. I znowu byli razem, tylko wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Ona posmutniała i dojrzała, on do końca nie wiedział co myśleć. Tworzyli związek na pozór pozbawiony uczuć.

_12.09.2014 r._

Do domu państwa Carlisle przyjeżdża wezwana przez kobietę karetka, policja oraz Ellie.

- Każdy wiedział, że jego historia nie mogła się skończyć dobrze – mówi Ellie przez płacz. – Chociaż nigdy nie sądziłam, że akurat w ten sposób.


End file.
